


Episode Eleven: "If You Love Him, You'll Know What To Do."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Skam season one episode eleven, i cried a little bit writing this, it's the finale y'all!!, lmk if it's working, so this is me trying to make elias likable i guess?, the whole noorhelm thing in the original series makes me wildly uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. What Friends Do

SATURDAY, JUNE 6, 11:37 A.M.

"Crash My Car" by COIN plays over morning shots of a Boston street, eventually focusing on GRACIELA'S apartment building.

INT. GRACIELA'S KITCHEN

RUBY stands at the stove, cooking pancakes, while GRACIELA drinks coffee out of a mug and JULIET and KARIMA sit on the counter. KARIMA looks around the room.

KARIMA:  
So is your mom just never around?

GRACIELA:  
No, she is, but usually only during the day. She's a night shift nurse, so...

JULIET:  
What about your dad?

GRACIELA:  
Engineer. But he always wanted to be a teacher, so he goes to night classes so he can get his degree.

KARIMA:  
That sounds pretty cool, being alone. You can do whatever you want, no interruptions...

She looks wistful. JULIET rolls her eyes.

JULIET:  
She has three brothers. She's never alone.

She slides off of the counter, holding a finger to her lips and picking up three eggs. GRACIELA stifles a laugh as JULIET begins to juggle the eggs.

RUBY:  
You better not be doing what I think you're doing.

JULIET:  
What? I'm just having fun!

RUBY:  
You're a hazard to society.

JULIET:  
And what about it?

She drops an egg, and the girls burst out laughing as HOLLY walks into the kitchen.

GRACIELA:  
Holly!

JULIET:  
Did you sleep well?

HOLLY nods, rubbing her eyes. GRACIELA points to the ground.

GRACIELA:  
Juliet.

JULIET:  
Alright, _fine._

She grabs a napkin and kneels, cleaning up the egg. RUBY puts some pancakes on a plate and holds it out to HOLLY, who accepts it hesitantly.

RUBY:  
You can sit there. No one's using it.

HOLLY nods again, sitting down at the table. RUBY piles pancakes on four other plates and hands them out, the girls talking amongst themselves. HOLLY doesn't say a word, pancakes untouched on her plate.

HOLLY:  
[abruptly] I don't remember anything from last night.

The girls stop talking immediately. RUBY smiles sympathetically at her.

RUBY:  
Nothing bad happened, if that's what you're asking.

JULIET:  
You got a little drunk and blacked out. Happens to the best of us.

KARIMA rolls her eyes. 

KARIMA:  
Seriously, all you did was sleep. Nothing to worry about.

HOLLY nods, unconvinced, as ELIAS enters the kitchen, looking sleepy. GRACIELA swallows.

GRACIELA:  
Um, we're out of cereal.

ELIAS:  
Oh. Shit.

RUBY:  
There are pancakes if you want some.

ELIAS'S eyes widen, and he makes eye contact with GRACIELA, who shrugs.

ELIAS:  
Okay. Thanks.

RUBY:  
Whatever.

GRACIELA raises an eyebrow at RUBY.

RUBY:  
I just don't want them to go to waste!

GRACIELA nods, convinced for now, as ELIAS takes some pancakes and sits up on another counter, staying out of the conversation. He has headphones in, so the girls keep talking.

HOLLY:  
You're sure that's it?

GRACIELA:  
Absolutely sure.

JULIET:  
Positive.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY:  
Christ, thank you so much.

KARIMA:  
Don't thank us. This is just what friends do.

HOLLY:  
Are we still friends?

KARIMA:  
Girl, are you stupid? Of course we are!

HOLLY:  
Even after I was so horrible to you?

KARIMA:  
I can get over that. Don't worry.

HOLLY:  
And...I can still be in the club?

JULIET:  
It's your club! Besides, no one else wants to do the planning or the posters.

The girls laugh.

RUBY:  
We get that you were stressed, what with the...

She trails off as the girls glance over at ELIAS, who looks up. He pauses his music.

ELIAS:  
What?

JULIET:  
You should both just...remember to take care of yourself. You know, be smart, protect yourself...

ELIAS:  
Okay, this is weird, I'm leaving.

He gets off the counter with his food and heads back to his room, shutting the door. GRACIELA'S face is bright red.

GRACIELA:  
I never want to think about that again.

HOLLY:  
Is this about the...

She groans.

HOLLY:  
God, what did I say?

RUBY:  
Holly, why didn't you use a condom?

HOLLY:  
I don't know! He was just...acting really weird, and we were drunk anyways and I guess it just slipped our minds.

GRACIELA:  
Hmm. Not surprising.

The girls look over at GRACIELA, who shrugs.

GRACIELA:  
He does...stupid things when he's drunk. Which is why he never drinks.

KARIMA:  
Okay, whatever. Are you absolutely sure you have an STI, though?

HOLLY:  
Definitely. I looked up the symptoms and everything.

The girls look at each other, unsure of what to say.

RUBY:  
Shit.

JULIET:  
Well, that's what the nurse is for, right?

The girls all look at JULIET, who shrugs and stuffs a bite of pancake into her mouth.


	2. Brilliant

MONDAY, JUNE 8, 1:51 P.M.

GRACIELA and RUBY walk through the halls together, GRACIELA giggling while RUBY talks, hands moving quickly as she speaks.

RUBY:  
I'm just saying, Timothée Chalamet as Laurie? Cultural. Reset.

GRACIELA:  
Please never say that again.

RUBY:  
Okay, but you're disrespecting his gorgeousness in Little Women _entirely_ and I refuse to stand for it.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, but in everything else, he just looks...greasy. And bland.

RUBY:  
Please get your eyes checked. I can't handle this.

GRACIELA:  
Says the one with glasses.

MADDIE (O.S.):  
Hey, guys!

GRACIELA and RUBY stop, turning to face MADDIE and IVY. GRACIELA offers a smile at IVY, who smiles slightly back at her.

MADDIE:  
Are you guys coming to Carter's end of the year thing on Friday?

RUBY:  
It's not even the end of the year.

MADDIE:  
Yeah, well, Carter will look for any excuse to throw a party, so...

She shrugs.

MADDIE:  
Anyways. You'll be there, right?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah! Definitely.

MADDIE:  
Awesome. We'll see you there.

MADDIE grabs IVY'S hand and pulls her back into the hall as GRACIELA and RUBY wave before they continue walking.

GRACIELA:  
Sounds fun, right?

RUBY:  
I mean, I have nothing better to do this weekend, so...

GRACIELA rolls her eyes, smiling, and opens her mouth to speak again before she bumps into ELIAS.

ELIAS:  
Shit, sorry!

He realizes who he bumped into.

ELIAS:  
Oh. Never mind. Not sorry.

GRACIELA:  
Asshole.

ELIAS:  
You have my chem notebook, so...

GRACIELA:  
Right! Right.

The three of them move towards a wall so that GRACIELA can turn around and ELIAS can unzip her backpack.

ELIAS:  
You going to that end of the year thing on Friday?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, you?

ELIAS:  
Yeah. Weird, though, it's not even the end of the year yet.

RUBY:  
That's exactly what I said!

ELIAS looks over at her, smiling slightly, as he yanks his notebook out of GRACIELA'S backpack and zips it back up, still not looking away. RUBY raises an eyebrow.

RUBY:  
You're looking at me weird.

ELIAS:  
No, I'm not.

RUBY:  
Elliot, you might be the worst liar I've ever met.

ELIAS laughs.

ELIAS:  
I just...

He shrugs.

ELIAS:  
You're just really, really beautiful.

RUBY turns red~~it's hard to tell if she's pleased or embarrassed. GRACIELA looks back and forth between them, looking interested.

RUBY:  
I, uh...

She composes herself.

RUBY:  
Screw beautiful, I'm brilliant!

She grabs GRACIELA'S arm, pulling her away as she speaks.

RUBY:  
You want to appease me? Compliment my brain!

ELIAS smiles.

ELIAS:  
Okay!

GRACIELA and RUBY continue to walk down the hall.

GRACIELA:  
That was good. Where'd you get that?

RUBY:  
_Grey's Anatomy._ Cristina said it. 

GRACIELA:  
I swear to god, you're way too obsessed with that show.

RUBY laughs as the two of them turn a corner and bump into ISAAC.

GRACIELA:  
Isaac!

ISAAC:  
Graciela! Hey!

They smile at each other.

ISAAC:  
I was actually wondering, do you maybe wanna come over on Thursday? Like, you haven't seen Kailey in _forever_ and she gets out of class early on Thursdays, so...

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, that sounds great!

ISAAC:  
Okay! Cool!

He waves and the girls wave back before he walks off smiling. GRACIELA and RUBY continue walking.

RUBY:  
Who's Kailey again?

GRACIELA:  
Isaac's sister. We were best friends till like last year, when she...uh, she switched schools.

RUBY:  
That's cool.

RUBY stops walking as she reaches her class.

RUBY:  
See you later?

GRACIELA:  
See you.

RUBY smiles and enters her classroom as GRACIELA keeps on walking.


	3. Hypocrite

WEDNESDAY, JUNE 10, 11:16 A.M.

INT. NURSE'S OFFICE

GRACIELA, RUBY, HOLLY, JULIET, and KARIMA walk into the nurse's office, where NURSE WEISSMANN, a woman in her mid thirties, is sitting at her desk. She looks up, smiling when she sees the girls.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Hello!

The girls smile awkwardly at the nurse, and she waves them in. They all sit down in a row.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Holly, it's nice to see you again!

GRACIELA gives HOLLY a look.

GRACIELA:  
When have you been here?

HOLLY looks away, blushing.

HOLLY:  
I, uh...I just wanted a better idea of how it all...how it all worked.

JULIET snickers and KARIMA hits her arm.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
So, uh...what brings you all here today?

KARIMA:  
[matter of fact] Holly thinks that she might have an STI.

NURSE WEISSMANN blinks.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
That, uh...that went fast!

RUBY:  
[more gently] Trich, to be specific. She just wants to know what to do now.

HOLLY:  
It was a total accident. We were both kind of drunk and we missed the condom and...here we are, I guess.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Okay. Um. Well. Missed condom...have you checked for pregnancy?

HOLLY:  
I peed on, like, five sticks. They all came back negative.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
We should test, just in case.

HOLLY:  
I mean, sure, but...I'd like to get this part over with first.

She takes a deep breath.

HOLLY:  
Okay. What's next? An antibiotic? A shot? If it's a shot, don't tell me when you do it, I _hate_ needles...

NURSE WEISSMANN laughs a bit.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Holly, I can't do anything.

HOLLY:  
Sorry, what?

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
You'll have to talk to your doctor about the treatment. It's not a big deal, it's just an antibiotic, but I can't administer it. I'm sorry.

HOLLY:  
I...

She sighs.

HOLLY:  
My mom's gonna kill me. But fine.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Good! Good.

She nods for a moment.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Now, if you don't mind...let's talk about safe sex, okay? All of us. Girl talk.

She smiles. The girls just stare at her. JULIET gives her a forced smile.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
How many people have you had sex with?

HOLLY:  
Once. And it was this boy.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Good, good. And the boy? Do you know?

HOLLY:  
I remember him saying that it was his first time, so...

NURSE WEISSMANN pauses, looking up. RUBY and GRACIELA exchange a look.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Sorry, it was his first time?

HOLLY:  
Mhmm.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
And you're...saying that you got trichomoniasis from this?

HOLLY:  
Yeah. Why?

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Holly, uh...if it was both of your first times, it's very, _very_ unlikely that you contracted an STI from him.

HOLLY'S eyes widen, and JULIET looks down, trying to hide a smile.

HOLLY:  
But...all of the symptoms match up! My stomach hurts, it's all bloated, and...and I'm always itchy. Down there.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
That could be a number of things. A yeast infection, bacterial vaginosis...

She shrugs.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Look, I'd go get it checked out, just to be sure, but I'm almost positive that you haven't contracted anything. And if you have, it's probably not from the sex.

HOLLY:  
Um...okay...

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
But you mentioned your stomach, right? Would you like to check that out?

HOLLY:  
Oh, um, no. That's not necessary.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
You're here already. Might as well make sure everything's okay. Come here. I'll take a look.

HOLLY stands up and goes towards NURSE WEISSMANN, who pokes her stomach. HOLLY winces.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Did that hurt?

HOLLY:  
Yeah.

NURSE WEISSMANN nods and waves HOLLY back towards her seat.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
How's your diet?

HOLLY:  
Good! Healthy.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
What have you eaten today?

HOLLY:  
Um, well...it's still pretty early, so...some gum, and I drank a Diet Coke. And a lot of water.

NURSE WEISSMANN nods slowly.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Alright. So. Your stomach is most likely bloated because of how much air is in your intestines. Have you been farting a lot?

KARIMA bites her lip, smiling. HOLLY looks scandalized.

HOLLY:  
No! No.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
No? Well, you should be. You're pushing up too much air against your intestines, which is giving you a stomach ache, so you should be farting it out. Worst case scenario, you'll need a colostomy. You know what that is?

The girls shake their heads.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
It's like a poop bag on your stomach. 

HOLLY:  
You're not serious.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
No. No, I'm not. Point is, you can't live off of Diet Coke and gum, Holly. You need to eat real food. Fruits and vegetables and all of that stuff. Okay?

HOLLY nods slowly, and NURSE WEISSMANN smiles at her.

NURSE WEISSMANN:  
Okay.

INT. WAITING ROOM

The girls exit the office, cheering.

JULIET:  
No trich!

KARIMA:  
How on _earth_ did you think that you had it if it was both of your first times?

HOLLY:  
I don't know! I just looked up the symptoms and...assumed.

KARIMA shakes her head, laughing.

GRACIELA:  
Whatever. She's okay!

The girls all laugh and go to exit the room, but RUBY pulls HOLLY aside.

RUBY:  
Can I talk to you?

HOLLY:  
Sure, what's up?

RUBY sighs.

RUBY:  
Holly...I know what you're doing. And you have to stop, okay?

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY:  
You have no idea what you're talking about.

RUBY:  
Yes, I do.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY:  
Look, Graciela can stuff herself with chips and pancakes and all of this junk and still look like a supermodel. All of you can. I just have to work a little harder at it.

RUBY:  
You look like a supermodel already. You're one of the prettiest people I know.

HOLLY:  
Not pretty enough for people to remember me, clearly.

She turns to leave, but then looks back at RUBY.

HOLLY:  
Don't think I don't see you eating either, by the way. Don't be a hypocrite.

RUBY swallows, and HOLLY exits the room, the camera lingering on her as she leaves.


	4. Find Yourself

THURSDAY, JUNE 11: 4:26 P.M.

INT. KAILEY'S BEDROOM

GRACIELA and KAILEY CHENG, ISAAC'S twin sister, a Chinese girl with tortoiseshell glasses, are sitting on KAILEY'S bed, laughing as GRACIELA talks.

GRACIELA:  
...and he didn't even know what she was talking about, he drank so much! Like, usually he just gets dizzy and shit, but this time...god, I don't even know what was going through his head...

KAILEY:  
Okay, I do _not_ wanna see him drunk. Ever. 

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, well, if you do, he might accidentally hit on you, too.

KAILEY stares at GRACIELA for a moment before bursting into giggles. GRACIELA laughs too, and as the laughter dies down, she smiles slightly.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, _this_ is what I missed.

KAILEY:  
What? Making fun of Elias and Isaac? You do that enough already.

GRACIELA:  
I can never make fun of them _too_ much.

KAILEY snickers, and GRACIELA leans forward, her chin in her hands.

GRACIELA:  
So. How are you?

KAILEY:  
I'm...

She shrugs. 

KAILEY:  
You know, I'm actually doing really, _really_ good. I think when he left...I don't know. I mean, he's my dad and everything, so I'm supposed to...you know, I'm supposed to want him to be here, but...I think it's good. I think it'll be good for everyone, in the end. 

GRACIELA:  
Even...

She trails off. KAILEY bites her lip, looking away.

KAILEY:  
Yeah. Um. I think he'll be okay when he stops stressing out so much. 

GRACIELA:  
It's Isaac. That will never happen.

KAILEY snorts. 

KAILEY:  
Yeah. It's an issue. 

GRACIELA:  
How's your mom though?

KAILEY looks over at GRACIELA, a deadpan expression on her face.

KAILEY:  
Better than usual, I guess?

GRACIELA:  
You have no idea.

KAILEY:  
I have no idea.

She sighs.

KAILEY:  
Like, it's just...she hated him. Sixteen years, she hated him, and the minute he finally leaves she loses it. It doesn't make any sense to me, I just don't... 

GRACIELA:  
You know, you can love somebody and not know how to show it.

KAILEY gives GRACIELA a look.

KAILEY:  
What happened to you?

GRACIELA:  
Nothing _happened_ to me.

KAILEY:  
I've known you for eight years. What happened to you.

GRACIELA:  
I...

She sighs.

GRACIELA:  
You know Owen.

KAILEY:  
Yes. I know Owen.

GRACIELA:  
So, um...you know, he and Maddie...they broke up last year and~~

KAILEY:  
Oh, this? I know about this already. Isaac told me. What's new?

GRACIELA raises an eyebrow

GRACIELA:  
Isaac told me?

KAILEY:  
What am I gonna do? Tell all of my friends? News flash, Graciela, I _have_ no other friends. 

GRACIELA:  
That's not true!

KAILEY:  
Maddie hasn't been over here in months, and Ivy lives too far away to ever visit. You're the only one who comes over, so basically the only person who I can gossip with _is_ you.

GRACIELA:  
You're not...

She trails off. KAILEY snickers.

KAILEY:  
Yeah. Okay. Anyways, what happened?

GRACIELA:  
I mean, I loved him. I still love him. But I was so insecure because of everything that had happened, and I didn't even know who I was. I wouldn't trust him, and I...I mean, the way that I loved him looked like hating him to everyone else. Including him. And, I mean, it got bad enough that we broke up. And now...I mean, I want to be with him. I really do. But at the same time, I...

She shrugs. KAILEY nods in understanding.

KAILEY:  
You want to find yourself first.

GRACIELA:  
Exactly. I mean, I can't go around trying to love him if I can't love myself first.

KAILEY sits there for a moment, contemplating.

KAILEY:  
I think you know what to do, Graciela.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, well, please tell me, cause I don't.

KAILEY:  
I can't. I can't help you change your decision when you know the right one.

GRACIELA groans, and KAILEY laughs before sobering up. 

KAILEY:  
Look, Graciela. Your decision...I mean, I think you've already made it. And even if you haven't...if you love him, you'll know what to do. 

GRACIELA stares at KAILEY for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

GRACIELA:  
You're the best.

KAILEY:  
Don't need to remind me.

INT. CHENG FAMILY HALLWAY

GRACIELA walks down the hallway towards the door, going to open it, but the door opens in her face before she can and ISAAC steps inside the apartment. He steps back, surprised.

ISAAC:  
Graciela!

GRACIELA:  
Hi! Did your practice run over or something?

ISAAC:  
Yeah. We've got, uh, one more game next weekend, so...I'm sorry I couldn't have been here. I know that I was the one that invited you and everything, but~~

GRACIELA:  
[laughing] It's fine! I hung out with Kailey. We had a good time.

ISAAC nods, smiling slightly, and GRACIELA waits for a moment before speaking.

GRACIELA:  
So...you wanna say what you were gonna tell me last week?

ISAAC:  
Huh?

GRACIELA:  
You know...your secret? The one you wanted to tell me?

ISAAC nods slowly.

ISAAC:  
Right. That. Um...

He takes a deep breath.

ISAAC:  
I'll, uh...I'll tell you when I figure it out, okay?

GRACIELA smiles.

GRACIELA:  
Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Isaac.

ISAAC:  
See you tomorrow.

He smiles at her and walks past her towards his room, and GRACIELA stands in the hallway for a moment before exiting.


	5. That Choice Was Mine

FRIDAY, JUNE 12, 6:47 P.M.

INT. HALLWAY, OWEN'S APARTMENT

GRACIELA walks up to OWEN'S apartment door, taking in a deep breath before knocking on the door. OWEN opens it instantly, smiling widely when he sees her.

OWEN:  
Hey.

GRACIELA:  
Hey.

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, before GRACIELA clears her throat.

GRACIELA:  
So can I...

OWEN:  
Right. Yeah. Sorry.

He moves aside to let her in and then follows her to the kitchen.

CUT TO: KITCHEN, OWEN'S APARTMENT

OWEN hands GRACIELA a glass of lemonade and leans against the window with her. GRACIELA looks out into the street. After a moment, she speaks.

GRACIELA:  
Do you remember the first time we kissed?

OWEN smiles.

OWEN:  
Couldn't forget it.

GRACIELA:  
You remember all of it.

OWEN laughs.

OWEN:  
It was...I don't know. Never mind.

GRACIELA:  
No, say it!

OWEN smiles, looking down.

OWEN:  
I didn't know if you felt the same way I did. You were my girlfriend's best friend, right? I couldn't just go for it, it was a risk no matter what I did. So I sort of made a deal with myself. I told myself that if that that Harry Styles song played, the one that had just come out... 

GRACIELA:  
Lights Up?

OWEN:  
Yeah, that one. I said that if that played next, I would kiss you.

GRACIELA smiles.

GRACIELA:  
And did it?

OWEN laughs.

OWEN:  
No. It was some Post Malone song. 

Cut to the two of them standing close to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Return to them against the window.

GRACIELA:  
I was kind of thinking the same thing, you know?

OWEN:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. I told myself that if the next song was Post Malone, I'd kiss you.

OWEN:  
And you kissed me.

GRACIELA:  
And I kissed you.

Cut to the two of them leaning in at the same time.

Return to them standing apart.

GRACIELA:  
I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to kiss you more than anything else in the world at that moment. Not because Maddie had you. It was my own choice.

OWEN:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. When you said that I wanted to be like everyone else, I got kind of angry. I mean, after everything was Kailey, I was different. That was expected. But I kissed you because I loved you. And I lost everything for that. I had already lost one of my best friends, and then the other two disappeared right after. I chose you, and that choice was mine, no matter how stupid it might've been.

Cut to GRACIELA and OWEN kissing.

OWEN:  
Was it stupid?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, maybe. I loved you, and you loved me, but I felt like shit all the time so I could never figure out how to show it. I was always so worried that something was going on between you and a different girl. I thought that if you could do that to Maddie, you could easily do that to me, you know?

OWEN nods.

GRACIELA:  
I became insecure and desperate, and I hate that. Because I know that's not me. Your opinion mattered to me more than my own did, and that's not the way it's supposed to be. I don't think that's your fault, but being with you didn't really help that. I have to find myself, Owen. And I have to do that on my own.

OWEN nods slowly, understanding.

Cut to the two of them making out in the kitchen.

INT. OWEN'S BEDROOM

GRACIELA and OWEN enter OWEN'S bedroom, still kissing as a stripped down cover of "Lights Up" by Harry Styles begins to play, taking off their clothes and having sex for one last time.

OWEN (V.O.):  
And now what?

INT. KITCHEN, OWEN'S APARTMENT

GRACIELA:  
I think this the part where we break up.

OWEN:  
And we can still be friends?

GRACIELA smiles.

GRACIELA:  
Owen Stabach, I will always want to be your friend.

INT. OWEN'S BEDROOM

GRACIELA and OWEN are facing each other, lying down on the bed. He pushes her hair back behind her ear gently.

GRACIELA:  
Walk to the party with me?

He smiles in response.

CUT TO: CARTER'S BACKYARD

GRACIELA and OWEN walk into the crowd, hands brushing, before smiling at each other and separating. GRACIELA sees JULIET and KARIMA in the crowd and goes off towards them, but runs into ISAAC, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE.

GRACIELA:  
Hey!

ISAAC:  
Hi!

They hug quickly, and GRACIELA waves at BENJAMIN and FRANKIE, who smile back.

GRACIELA:  
So...me and Owen broke up in the end.

ISAAC:  
Are you okay?

She smiles.

GRACIELA:  
I think so.

ISAAC:  
That's good.

RUBY runs up to them, bumping into FRANKIE, and they both laugh. She hugs GRACIELA.

RUBY:  
I've been looking all over for you! Okay, so I found Juliet and Karima, but Holly's not here yet. Is she coming? 

GRACIELA:  
Um, I think so. Have you texted her?

RUBY:  
My phone's dead, I can't...

ISAAC:  
Oh, you can use mine.

He pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks it, handing it to RUBY. She smiles at him.

RUBY:  
Thanks so much.

ISAAC:  
No problem.

He waves as BENJAMIN points something out and goes off with FRANKIE before following them.

GRACIELA catches JULIET'S eye and waves. JULIET waves back before coming over with KARIMA and HOLLY.

GRACIELA:  
Holly, we were looking for you.

HOLLY:  
What? Why?

RUBY:  
Just hoping you hadn't passed out somewhere.

The girls laugh as ELIAS comes up to them hesitantly.

ELIAS:  
Um, Holly?

HOLLY'S eyes widen and she turns around.

HOLLY:  
Yeah?

ELIAS:  
Listen, I know we haven't talked much since, um, everything, but I was just...you're, like, one of the coolest people I've ever met, Holly. Again, what happened that night had nothing to do with you. It was all me. And I'm just hoping that we can, um, be friends? If you're okay with that?

HOLLY'S gaping, unable to speak. JULIET laughs.

JULIET:  
She's okay with that.

ELIAS smiles, looking down. 

ELIAS:  
Awesome. I'll see you guys around, then?

KARIMA:  
Seeya.

ELIAS:  
Cool.

He looks up, catching RUBY'S eyes for a second, her lips pressed together, and walks off into the crowd. HOLLY turns around.

HOLLY:  
Holy shit!

JULIET flings her arms around HOLLY, and the girls all laugh. 

GRACIELA:  
Wait, I see Ivy over there. I'm gonna go say hi, okay?

KARIMA:  
We'll come with you.

RUBY:  
Go ahead. I'll give Isaac his phone back.

GRACIELA:  
Alright. Bye.

The four of them walk off, and RUBY looks down at the phone, revealing the Google searches on it: "am i gay quiz", "difference between gay and bi", and "how to tell your friends that you're gay", among others. She smiles before walking off towards ISAAC and handing him his phone.

RUBY:  
Thanks for letting me borrow it.

ISAAC:  
Oh! No problem.

RUBY:  
It was nice of you. I'll see you around?

ISAAC smiles.

ISAAC:  
See you around.

They wave at each other and she walks off, watching after him as he stares at OWEN, who's laughing across the crowd. She turns around to find her friends and the camera follows her face as she walks. After a moment, she looks up into the camera, smiling slightly as "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson plays.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so much for reading this. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing graciela's story, all of the comments and kudos made my heart so happy. i'll miss graciela more than anything in the world but i'm so excited for what's coming next. i'll see y'all in the fall!! <3


End file.
